


Кого страшат шипы

by Varfolomeeva



Series: Pray for us, Icarus (перевод на русский) [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Кроули человек (?), Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, ангст, потеря памяти, реинкарнация, романтика, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varfolomeeva/pseuds/Varfolomeeva
Summary: Он и так слишком много положил на алтарь скорби по прошлому. У них осталось совсем мало времени.AU, цикл. Десять лет. Этого не достаточно. Но это все, что у них есть. Азирафель старается держаться за каждый миг.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Pray for us, Icarus (перевод на русский) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514783
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Кого страшат шипы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Dares Not Grasp The Thorn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466338) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



> Отдельное спасибо за редактуру [idle heart](https://ficbook.net/authors/509937)!

_Ноябрь 2008_

Было тяжело оставить Кроули, даже на несколько часов, но Кроули сам настоял, будучи явно смущенным, может даже немного приниженным из-за того, в каком состоянии он был вчера. Он проспал десять часов кряду — Азирафель тихо лежал с ним, не давая ему видеть кошмары. Утром он выглядел почти нормально, не считая постоянных нерешительных взглядов в сторону Азирафеля, будто боялся, что если моргнет, то тот исчезнет.

Эти его взгляды звоном треснувшего колокола, словно обвинение, били по Азирафелю. Он должен был знать, должен был понять, когда вернулся и снова увидел Кроули, что не был достаточно бдителен, что его присутствие отпечаталось слишком глубоко за столь короткое время. Он должен был знать, сколько боли причинил, должен был понять, насколько страх проник в Кроули. Должен был поцеловать его недели, нет, _месяцы_ назад, вместо того, чтобы ждать от него первого шага, как раньше.

Книжный магазин все еще был в хаосе, всюду были разбросаны книги пророчеств и магии, и чего он вообще добился за три дня исследований? Ничего, кроме новых вопросов и Кроули, разваливающегося в его руках. Ни слова за три дня. Что это для ангела? Пустяк. Что это для Кроули? Когда-то — ничто. Но для человека? Невыносимо. Несправедливо. _Жестоко._

Такого больше не повторится.

Азирафель щелкнул пальцами. Книги вернулись в тайную комнату, его записи и дневники в свои коробки. Если он найдет ответы, то не там, не в тех строках, которые он множество раз перечитывал за прошедшие века. Книги уже подводили его; с чего он решил, что на этот раз все получится?

Наверное, подумал он с несвойственной для него холодностью, которая приходила к нему не часто, он просто хотел отгородиться от мира, пока не пройдет боль, сопутствующая мучительному осознанию; шок понимания, что Кроули каким-то образом сохранил некоторые воспоминания о прошлой жизни и ужасы которых Азирафель знал слишком хорошо. Страх, что это его вина, что именно его присутствие в жизни Кроули стало причиной этих кошмаров. Его разрывало пополам отчаянной надеждой, что Кроули вспомнит _больше_ , и безмолвной мольбой об обратном.

В задней стене книжного была дверь, которая вела в кладовку для метел. Азирафель не помнил, открывал ли он ее при Кроули. Он надеялся, что нет. Азирафель сделал глубокий вдох и подумал о квартире Кроули над цветочным магазином. Когда он открыл дверь, там была лестница, ведущая наверх в комнаты, которых секунду назад просто не существовало.

Он провел немало времени, стараясь придать им обжитый вид, стараясь вспомнить, какие вещи обычно держат люди. Ночью, пока Кроули спал, он составил список, заглянув к нему на кухню и в ванную. Все эти принадлежности для готовки (должны выглядеть не новыми и использованными), современные приборы для нагрева и охлаждения, смешивания и очистки, бритва, которой ему предстояло якобы пользоваться, зубная щетка со странными резиновыми выпуклостями на задней стороне.

Квартира была маловата для двух человек. Он расширил ее, убедился, что будет достаточно места в гостиной, чтобы Кроули мог облюбовать себе уютный угол, как он это сделал, когда они впервые приехали в Лондон в начале девятнадцатого века. Его затопило горе, но Азирафель ему не поддался. Он и так слишком много положил на алтарь скорби по прошлому. У них осталось совсем мало времени.

Ванну он сделал глубокой и роскошной. Когда-то и ему нравилось купание, тогда — при свечах и слугах, подливающих горячую воду с кухни. Сейчас с этим было намного проще. Они были весьма умны, эти люди, удивительно и бесконечно изобретательны.

(Зачем кому-то уничтожать это, когда они только начали? Когда еще _столько_ неизведанного они могли придумать. Это было _упущением_. Это было _преступлением_. Это был… это был Великий Замысел, и он ничего не мог с этим сделать.)

Кровать он сделал такой, какую любил Кроули, широкую и высокую, с матрасом не слишком твердым, и не слишком мягким. Никто больше не пользуется балдахином, так ведь? Какая жалость, ему всегда нравилось, когда шторы задернуты, ощущение, будто ты спрятался под теплыми крыльями.

Он провел так весь день, переходя из одной комнаты в другую, работая над деталями: предметами первой необходимости, всеми удобствами, предметами роскоши. Вещи для Кроули, впрочем, иметь их под рукой он тут же посчитал неприличным, и потому со вздохом убрал их. Кроули сам принесет их. Он попытался сотворить телевизор, но не разобрался с проводами, так что поставил радио. Кроули и так считает его старомодным, да и сам он всегда предпочитал слушать, нежели смотреть.

Когда Азирафель закончил, то устал так, как никогда в жизни, но под усталостью был слышен тихий гул удовлетворения от тяжелой работы. Он не часто создавал что-то крупнее комплекта одежды, даже не мог вспомнить, когда он вкладывал столько усилий и заботы во что-то помимо его книг, но, когда он подумал о возможности пригласить сюда Кроули, чтобы тот понял, что это место, которому он принадлежит, проделанной работы казалось недостаточно.

Он посмотрел на кофейный столик посреди гостиной. На нем появилась прозрачная ваза. Азирафель смотрел на нее долгое время. Затем спустился в магазин и взял телефон.

Кроули ответил на втором гудке, словно схватил мобильный сразу же, как увидел его имя. Азирафель сделал осторожный вдох.

— Слушай, сегодня вечером, — сказал он, гордясь тем, что голос у него не дрожит. — Сегодня вечером принесешь цветы?

Кроули выдал ошарашенный вздох, который преобразился в смех.

— Думаю, смогу устроить, — Азирафель слышал улыбку в его голосе. — Хочешь что-то конкретное?

Азирафель прикрыл глаза.

— Розы.

* * *

_Август 2009_

— Давай завтра сходим куда-нибудь, — Кроули сказал это слишком уж будничным тоном, который Азирафель распознал бы сразу же, если бы не был поглощен чудной книжечкой стихов, на которую он наткнулся на рынке. — Посмотрим пьесу. Поужинаем.

— Как хочешь, — отстраненно ответил Азирафель, наклоняя страницу к свету, чтобы рассмотреть бледные следы карандаша на полях. Кто-то пробовал написать свою любовную поэму, сдался, стер карандаш, но вмятины от искренних слов никуда не делись. — Что-то конкретное есть на примете?

Пауза была достаточной, чтобы привлечь его внимание. Кроули как обычно растекся на дальнем конце дивана, ногами не совсем на коленях у Азирафеля, но готовый вклиниться в его пространство при малейшем приглашении. Он смотрел в потолок с наигранным безразличием, что означало, что он порядком нервничает, и Азирафель тут же потерял интерес к книге.

— Там снова ставят «Много шума из ничего», — сказал Кроули. — Я подумал, может, мы… знаешь, год прошел…

Азирафель подумал, что у него сердце сейчас остановится, пока он лихорадочно пытался сопоставить даты и события — и до нелепого _быстрое_ течение времени. Кроули наконец рискнул взглянуть на него, и что бы он не увидел в его лице — оно вызвало ужасную вспышку вины в его глазах. Он резко сел, убрал ноги на пол и (совершенно не нарочно, конечно же) спрятал лицо, уткнувшись в мобильный.

— Забудь, это так глупо, кто такое празднует…

— Нет, вовсе нет, — Азирафель отложил книгу и прогнал дрожь из пальцев. — Я просто, просто удивился. Что, целый год уже прошел?

Он скользнул по дивану, прижал руку в пояснице Кроули, ощутил, как напряжение его покидает. Как много займет времени исцелить все раны, которые оставил ему Азирафель? Исцелятся ли они вообще? Или дело было не только в ошибках, которые он совершил в этой его жизни? Может Кроули несет на себе шрамы всех их встреч, в которые Азирафель причинил ему боль?

Кроули до сих пор снились те сны. Раз или два у него были ужасные кошмары, но Азирафель положил им конец. Пока он рядом с ним, Кроули больше не будет страдать. Он мало что мог сделать в те ночи, когда они не спали в одной постели, но теперь так случалось все реже и реже, и хоть Азирафель всегда считал сон пустой тратой времени, он дорожил каждым мгновением, когда он просто лежал в тишине, обняв Кроули, и представлял, что так было и будет всегда.

Он до сих пор не понимал, что это значит, почему фрагменты прошлых жизней возвращаются к Кроули во снах. Его человеческих жизней; ему никогда не снилось ничего — _оттуда_. Никаких воспоминаний об истинной форме, ничего о крыльях или чешуе, или змеиных глазах, их встречах и расставаниях. Ему никогда не снился Глобус, никогда не снился Рим, никогда не снился Сад.

Единственным исключением было тату на виске. Его не было в предыдущих жизнях, и Азирафель боялся об нем спросить. Когда он все же решился, Кроули колебался с ответом, но потом вздохнул с покорностью человека, который пытался объяснить это раньше и никогда в этом не преуспевал.

— Увидел где-то, когда мне было семнадцать. И просто подумал… что она _нужна_ мне прямо здесь, — он нежно постучал пальцем по свернувшейся змейке. — Знаю, звучит безумно, но я решил, что так будет верно.

— Это _верно_ , — ответил тогда Азирафель, проводя пальцем по чернилам, и у Кроули перехватило дыхание, взгляд его был полон удивления и облегчения. — Это совершенно верно.

Он наклонился и прижался к виску губами, услышал, как Кроули вздохнул, и последние крохи тревоги его покинули.

— Ты уже купил билеты? — уточнил Азирафель, улыбаясь тому, как Кроули слегка бросило в краску. — И ужин забронировал похоже.

— Только если ты хочешь…

— Хочу, — Азирафель наклонился и поцеловал его должным образом, вдыхая в него любовь и утешение, цепляясь за момент и стараясь не думать о том, сколько прошло. — Конечно, я хочу.

Он не смог отстраниться, заглушить неустанный шепот на краю сознания: _один год прошел. Осталось десять._

* * *

_Июнь 2010_

К удивлению, Азирафелю, Кроули весьма неохотно садился за руль Бентли. Он-то думал, что может просто отдать ее, вернуть машину своему владельцу, но не учел, насколько щепетильны люди в вопросах денежной ценности. Не то чтобы Кроули _не хотел_ садиться за руль — Азирафель видел, как его пальцы вздрагивают всякий раз, когда они куда-нибудь едут — но и в той же степени он боялся повредить такую ценную машину, а Азирафель не мог просто сказать, что она буквально находится под божественной защитой.

В конце концов он запихнул Кроули на водительское место, прикрываясь мигренью. Это случилось в тот день, когда они поехали осмотреть родительский дом Кроули. Из центрального Лондона Кроули вел с такой нервозной осторожностью, что даже Азирафелю пришлось пару раз прикусить язык, чтобы не просить его ехать чуть быстрее. Но на шоссе Кроули наконец начал расслабляться в кресле, как будто оно было сделано специально под него.

(Азирафель считал, что так оно и есть. Ведь в 1941 он так и не услышал всей истории появления Бентли, и, наверное, теперь никогда и не услышит.) 

— Там все просто в хлам, — сказал Кроули, плавно обгоняя фургон, который тащился по средней полосе. — Сразу предупреждаю. Ни разу не очаровательный сельский домик, а скорее материал для шоу «В плену ненужных вещей»1.

— Думаю, я встречал и похуже.

Кроули недовольно заворчал. Азирафель хотел бы задать немало вопросов про его детство и родителей, но не стал. Ведь Кроули скорее всего начнет спрашивать и его, а Азирафель пока успешно избегал этой темы. Пока они оба не задавали вопросов, ему не нужно было лгать.

— Ты правда не был там с тех пор, как…

— С самых похорон. Нет. Не было желания.

Азирафель прикусил губу и посмотрел в окно. Было приятно пересесть наконец на пассажирское кресло. Ему никогда особенно не нравилось водить, но он чувствовал, что должен держать Бентли на ходу. На небе возник огромный силуэт; Азирафель наклонил голову и увидел ржаво-красные крылья пикирующей птицы.

— Так приятно снова их встретить, — пробормотал он.

— М-м-м?

— Красные коршуны. Раньше они были повсюду, особенно в городах. Питались падалью. Держали улицы в чистоте. Но люди относились к ним, как к вредителям, и в конце концов ни одного не осталось. Пока не появилась программа интродукции.

Кроули рассмеялся и посмотрел на него ласково.

— От тебя такое вечно звучит как какая-то шутка, понятная только тебе, — с улыбкой сказал он.

Азирафель неопределенно хмыкнул, торопливо переигрывая в голове разговор на наличие чего-то подозрительного. Было тяжело следить за тем, что он должен и не должен помнить, что случилось десяток лет назад, а что произошло веком ранее. Он помнил, как коршуны вырывали друг у друга добычу на улицах грязных городов. Если уж на то пошло, он помнил те времена, когда в лесах еще водились волки.

Чем дольше Кроули был за рулем, тем увереннее он вел, и Азирафель смотрел на него, иногда в открытую, иногда украдкой, улыбаясь всякий раз, когда Кроули, сам того не замечая, ласково проводил рукой салону машины, словно гладил любимого питомца. Азирафель был готов изображать мигрень столько раз, сколько понадобится, чтобы передать Кроули машину насовсем.

Деревня оказалась на удивление славной; из-за настроя Кроули Азирафель решил, что его ждут какие-то трущобы, но залитый летним солнцем Тадфилд был как с открытки.

— Так ты здесь вырос? — спросил он прежде, чем смог себя остановить.

Кроули кисло скривился, проезжая через местный центр.

— Боже, нет, — фыркнул он. — Можешь себе представить, чтобы я бегал тут с местными детишками, вроде Великолепной Пятерки?2.Нет, я вырос в Суиндоне. Родители переехали сюда, когда я уехал. Ведь так я уже не мог помешать им жить той жизнью, которую они хотели.

От тона его голоса могло свернуться молоко, и Азирафелю было больно за него. Еще одно совпадение: во всех жизнях у Кроули (даже если брать те, которые Азирафелю пришлось наблюдать), похоже, не было любящих родителей. Значило ли это что-нибудь или просто было стечением обстоятельств?

(Последний год он нашел время и на другого рода исследования. Просматривал записи о рождении и семейные древа, онлайн-архивы, читал старые переписи населения. Подтвердилось то, что он давно подозревал: каждый раз, когда Кроули умирал, он перерождался меньше чем через год, как обычный ребенок у обычных родителей. Было больно видеть, как расставлены даты, как коротки оказались многие из его жизней. Копенгаген оказался самой длинной. Азирафель жалел, что не вернулся, даже через десятки лет. Теперь ему хотелось многое изменить.)

— Приехали, — Кроули остановил Бентли у проржавевших ворот, заросшими нечто, что когда-то было живой изгородью. — Уф. Начало так себе.

Он выудил связку ключей и вышел из машины открыть ворота, пока Азирафель смотрел на коттедж. Может тот переживал не лучшие года, но небольшой ремонт мог бы исправить положение. Азирафель смотрел, как Кроули с трудом распахнул ворота, в процессе проигрывая битву с живой изгородью, и подавил смешок.

Кроули снова уселся за руль. В его волосах застрял кусочек бирючины, и он выглядел, как человек, который замышляет массовое истребление растений.

— Надо было взять секатор, — пробормотал Кроули, заводя Бентли и въезжая через ворота во двор. — Или огнемет.

— Мне кажется, ты быстро приведешь ее в порядок, — нахмурился Азирафель. — И… у тебя есть огнемет?

— Нет, только изгороди не говори.

Бентли остановилась на заросшей сорняками дорожке гравия. Когда Азирафель вышел, его поразила тишина: ни звуков уличного движения, ни голосов, и каким чистым кажется воздух, каким прекрасным может быть июньский день.

— Здесь _хорошо_ , — ляпнул Азирафель, и нет, он не имел в виду сам дом, которому определенно требовалась помощь. Он имел в виду _место_ , эту деревню и сельскую местность вокруг. В воздухе буквально витала любовь, нежная и простая, как у ребенка, обнимающего пухлыми ручонками любимую игрушку. — Хорошее место для жизни.

Кроули огляделся, и потихоньку расслабил хмурые брови.

— Да… — сказал он, глядя крышу, поросшую ивой, и прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо под солнечные лучи. — Лучше, чем я запомнил.

Кроули хотел вычистить это место, а потом продать его. Азирафель вдруг задался вопросом, сможет ли он убедить его оставить дом. Подумал, что был бы рад вернуться сюда. Может, провести здесь лето с Кроули.

Ненадолго отдохнуть от города.

— Так, вот и мы, — Кроули нашел ключ от входной двери и отпер ее. — Готовься.

— Ты преувели… — Дверь застряла, так и не открывшись до конца, потому что посреди коридора лежала груди не пойми чего. — Ой, мамочки.

— Я же говорил. — Азирафель заглянул внутрь — на шаткие столики, уставленные безделушками, ступени лестницы, почти не видные за грудами одежды, подшивки журналов, покрытые слоем пыли. — Это займет время.

Кроули рассматривал деревянные балки на потолке. Через окно лил теплый свет.

— Надо же, — задумчиво произнес он. — Тут может быть неплохо. Я просто запомнил, как тут было… не знаю, темно. Холодно. Мало места. Но если сделать ремонт…

Азирафель улыбнулся, взял Кроули за руку и прислонился щекой к его плечу.

— Я тоже так думаю, милый.

1\. Популярная британская телепередача про синдром Плюшкина и расхламление. [ ▲ ]

2\. Серия детских детективных книг английской писательницы Энид Блайтон. [ ▲ ]

* * *

_Апрель 2011_

Когда в магазин вошли Гавриил с Сандалфоном, Азирафель испытал такой жесткий флешбек, что его приковало к месту. Он даже не мог заставить себя улыбнуться или произнести приветствие. Сам не замечая того, он мельком взглянул на укрытый рояль, но Кроули на этот раз там не было, Кроули не было здесь, чтобы увидеть, как все рассыпается.

Тотчас его сердце обратилось камнем, и каждый следующий вдох оно разрывалось в холодную ярость, которую Азирафель никогда доселе не испытывал. _Нет. Только не снова. Только не в этот раз._ Он сжал кулаки и расплылся в — как он надеялся — добродушном выражении лица.

— Азирафель! — Гавриил с напускной веселостью раскинул руки в дружеском объятии, которого, конечно же, не последовало. — Рад тебя видеть!

— Гавриил, — любезно поприветствовал Азирафель. — Сандалфон. Чем обязан такой радости?

— Боюсь, радости тут мало, мы по делу, — со сложным лицом ответил Гавриил. Он огляделся. — Возможно стоит выйти…

— Здесь больше никого, — Азирафель взмахнул рукой и дверь закрылась, табличка перевернулась на «закрыто». Он слышал холод в собственном голосе. Оставалось молиться, что этого не услышал Гавриил. — Располагайтесь.

— Прекрасно. — Гавриил умолк, рассматривая стопку кулинарных книг, затем оценивающе окинул взглядом остальной магазин. — У тебя прибавилось книг, Азирафель.

— Прискорбная необходимость по части бизнеса, — ответил Азирафель, стараясь не срываться на сарказм. — Тяжело продавать книги, если у тебя их нет. Такие у людей причуды.

— Люди, — процедил Сандалфон с надменностью, присущей тому, кто видит их только издалека и предпочитает бездумно давить, словно муравьев.

— В общем, — Гавриил потер ладонями, словно пытался высечь искру. — Мы прибыли не просто поболтать. Мы получили информацию о местонахождении Антихриста.

Азирафель сглотнул поднимающуюся волну ужаса.

— Да что вы говорите?

— Да, и видимо Ад организовал все так, чтобы его усыновил американский посол, и прямо здесь — в Лондоне. Понимаешь, что это значит?

 _Что я могу убить его и остановить все это?_ — промелькнуло в голове Азирафеля, и эта мысль потрясла его своей простотой, своей холодной, острозаточенной логикой. — _Вывести ребенка из игры, и вся задумка просто не состоится, так ведь?_

Ему пришлось сделать глубокий вдох. Он был напуган самим собой, но уже не мог просто перестать думать об этой идее.

— Что это значит, Гавриил?

— Это _значит_ , что ты находишься просто в идеальной точке для наблюдения, Азирафель. Ад уже подослал своих агентов к семье, они делают все возможное, чтобы взрастить в нем зло. Это их право, разве нет, тем не менее мы же не хотим, чтобы они отбились от рук? Нам следует следить за ситуацией, ведь конец света не оправдание, чтобы ослаблять бдительность в борьбе со злом, так ведь?

— Так, — откликнулся Азирафель. — Полагаю, так.

— Замечательно! — Гавриил хлопнул его по плечу. Азирафель постарался не вздрогнуть. — Значит, ты наблюдаешь, чтобы они не слишком распоясались, и держишь нас в курсе насчет мальчика. Он не должен доставить нам проблем до своего одиннадцатилетия. Все ясно?

Азирафель кивнул.

— Мы дадим знать, если ты еще понадобишься, — Гавриил собрался уходить. — Отчеты должны быть отправлены в срок. Все идет в соответствии с планом.

— Конечно, — ответил Азирафель. — Я и мечтать о другом не мог.

Он закрыл дверь мановением руки и смотрел, как они уходят. Он стоял на месте так долго, что в книжный успел прийти Кроули, бормоча себе что-то под нос и таща с собой два пакета с покупками и болезненный на вид алоэ вера, который наверняка присоединится к другим спасенным комнатным собратьям, поселившимся в квартире Азирафеля.

Азирафель шевельнулся прежде, чем дал себе осмыслить это. Он крепко обнял Кроули, что тот удивленно охнул, уткнулся лицом ему в плечо и, закрыв глаза, вдохнул его запах, слыша биение сердца в чужой груди.

— Азирафель? Что такое? — пакеты стукнулись об пол, горшок с алоэ чирикнул о ближайшую полку. Кроули ответно обнял Азирафеля, успокаивающе прижимая к себе. — Что случилось?

_Они больше не заберут тебя у меня._

— Заглянули… знакомые, — сказал Азирафель, глубоко дыша, позволяя родному запаху себя успокоить. — Не самые приятные. Их визит выбил меня из колеи.

Кроули чмокнул его в макушку, ласково погладил по спине.

— Хочешь, я их побью?

Азирафель смешливо фыркнул ему в ворот.

— Ты?

— Ты еще не видел, на что способны эти локти в драке.

Азирафель рассмеялся и поднял голову поцеловать Кроули в щеку.

— Это мало чем поможет, — вздохнул он. — Но спасибо, что предложил.

* * *

_Май 2012_

По мнению Азирафаэля, Варлок Даулинг был больше, чем просто негодником, но опять же, ему еще не было даже четырех, и он хотя бы не призывал адское пламя всякий раз, когда устраивал истерику.

Вообще, это вызывало тревогу — мальчик был весьма обыкновенным, даже под влиянием странной сатанинской монашки, которая работала в поместье няней, и неотесанного демона в роли его телохранителя. Азирафель осторожничал и не заходил в поместье, но наблюдал за мальчиком в саду и незаметно следовал за ним, когда мать брала его с собой в поездки.

Прошел еще один год. Азирафель так и не решил, как быть.

 _Он же Антихрист_ , думал Азирафель, пялясь в потолок посреди ночи и перебирая волосы Кроули. _Убить его будет актом добра. Ради мира и всего живого в нем._

(Но он думал не о мире, он думал о пробуждающих Кроули утренних поцелуях, о том, как он улыбается перед тем, как открыть глаза.)

А потом он направлялся в поместье и смотрел, как дитя радостно чирикает, убегая от матери по саду, как она подхватывает его и тискает, а он пищит и смеется в ответ. Как его няня, несмотря на свои эксцентричные замашки и привычку приветствовать людей словами «Слава Сатане!», относится к нему с добротой и лаской. Даже отец мальчика, по правде едва ли присутствующий в его жизни, правда _старался_ проводить время с сыном, когда только мог, и Варлок искреннее обожал и уважал его — по крайней мере пока.

Азирафель думал о том, чтобы сделать это сегодня. Семья отправилась в зоопарк; будет совсем несложно устроить несчастный случай на дороге. Он смотрел, как мальчик с предвкушением залезает в машину, лопоча про обезьянок, попугаев и пингвинов, сжимая в руках плюшевого мишку с перевернутой пентаграммой на голове.

Ему стало дурно, стало холодно и сиротливо до глубины души. Он отвернулся. Не сегодня. Не когда ребенок так счастлив, и сердце его матери просто не выдержит такой жестокой и неожиданной потери.

(Но разве в другой раз будет _иначе_?)

Азирафель едва осознавал, что идет обратно в книжный. Он сказал Кроули, чтобы тот не ждал его до вечера; возможно, ему стоило пойти куда-нибудь еще, забиться в темный угол и вариться в чувстве вины и собственной трусости, но он вдруг понял, что просто хочет _домой._ Домой к Кроули в квартиру, которую он может назвать их _общей,_ приготовить ужин или посмотреть ту передачу про стиль. Отложить этот выбор еще на одну ночь.

У двери он замер. Играла музыка; звучание рояля. Сердце екнуло. Азирафель стоял и слушал, одну минуту, другую. Мелодия была знакомой, но он не мог вспомнить, где ее слышал. Нетвердой рукой он открыл дверь.  
Кроули замер в процессе, развернулся с лицом удивленным и виноватым.

— Я… думал тебя сегодня не будет…

— Часто ты это делаешь? — спросил Азирафель. Кроули с тревогой изучал его лицо; Азирафель не знал, какое у него сейчас выражение лица и как много из того хаоса у него в душе сейчас отражается на нем. — Я про игру на рояле.

— Нет… не часто, — Кроули смущенно покосился на клавиши. — Я, эм. Вообще, я брал уроки. Хотел, эм, устроить сюрприз. Наверное. Не успел решить, если честно, так как не знал, понравится ли тебе.

— Что ж, сюрприз удался.

Азирафель вдруг понял, что его тянет через разделяющее их пространство. Кроули откопал банкетку от рояля. Из-под его колена тянулась резная змейка, и у Азирафеля навернулись слезы от того, как похоже и как незнакомо он сейчас выглядел. Это было больно, но и приятно, будто что-то вернулось на пустующее место, что-то, что он потерял. Тогда Азирафель подошел к Кроули, наклонился и поцеловал его, как целовал, когда рояль был совсем новым. Он ощущал, как под его прикосновениями нервозность оставила Кроули. Это стало редкостью, за исключением таких вот моментов, когда призраки прошлого плотно роились между ними.

— И мне нравится, — сказал Азирафель. — А что ты играл?

Кроули рассмеялся.

— Только ты бы это спросил.

— Я должен был узнать?

Кроули подвинулся, приглашая Азирафеля сесть рядом, и начал играть ту же мелодию. Он был в этом хорош, движения рук были уверенными, ни одной пропущенной ноты или задержки. Должно быть он брал уроки уже какое-то время, и быстро освежил навык, который помнил отголосками снов. Азирафеля вдруг наполнило до дрожи щемящее чувство любви. Он обнял Кроули за талию и стал наблюдать, как его пальцы танцуют на клавишах.

— Ну что, припоминаешь? — тихо поинтересовался Кроули. Азирафель покачал головой. — Честное слово, однажды я просто свяжу тебя и заставлю послушать каждый выпуск «Чарт Топ-20», пока ты не начнешь жить в двадцать первом веке.

Азирафель рассмеялся.

— Звучит знакомо, — признал он. — Думаю, что слышал, когда ты это слушал.

Кроули повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать Азирафеля в уголок рта, пропустил ноту, скривил лицо и сосредоточился на игре.

— Вот, — Кроули начал играть чуть громче, напевая. — _Я бы сделал все ради любви, я бы сделал что угодно для любви. Но я этого не... 3._

И мир перевернулся, и Азирафель порывисто втянул воздух, и в тысячный раз спросил себя, сможет ли он когда-нибудь понял непостижимый божий замысел и его последствия в круговерти этого мира.

Кроули перестал играть, повернулся на банкетке и хмуро тронул Азирафеля за щеку.

— Все хорошо?

Азирафель посмотреть ему в глаза, медовые, обеспокоенные и наполненные любовью. _Только не дети,_ вдруг вспомнил он ужас в голосе Кроули, неверие. _Вы не можете убить детей._

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Азирафель, пряча лицо у Кроули в плече, чтобы не показывать слезы. Облегчение и отчаяние переполняли его, вылились наружу, как из переполненного сосуда — потому что потому что он понял, что есть только один правильный выбор.

Ох, и этот тихий задушенный вздох, который издал Кроули, словно он не мог поверить его словам, словно он не мог даже надеяться, что они предназначались ему.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — прошептал он Азирафелю в макушку. — Хочешь, я сыграю что-нибудь еще?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты сыграл мне абсолютно все, что ты выучил, — с жаром ответил Азирафель. — И практикуйся тут, когда только захочешь.

— Я не так много знаю, — признался Кроули, целуя его за ухом и отпуская. — Если честно, я обошел всю классику. Но кое-что я могу…

Он начал снова играть. Теперь он играл не так уверенно, но Азирафель узнал композицию с первых нот, и заулыбался.

— Что ты там говорил про этот век?

— Цыц, я знал, что ты ее любишь.

Азирафель положил голову Кроули на плечо, прикрыл глаза и стал слушать нежную мелодию «Соловья, что пел на площади Беркли».

Он подумал о том, как Варлок Даулинг вернется домой после зоопарка уставший и полный впечатлений. Подумал, как его няня уложит его в кровать, а мать зайдет пожелать доброй ночи, подумал о его детских снах про супергероев и динозавров. Подумал о прочь уходящих годах, о том, как, сам того не ведая, мир вращается навстречу конечному пункту назначения. Не важно, как крепко он будет держать Кроули, ведь в конце концов, его все равно оторвут прочь.

_Но я не смогу. И не уйду. Даже ради тебя. Прости, моя любовь. Прости, что я даже помышлял о таком._

3\.  I'd do anything for love (But I won't do that) — Meat Loaf  [ ▲ ]

* * *

_Сентябрь 2013_

В конце лета Сицилия была словно рай. Яростная августовская жара смягчалась нежными бризами и сменялась прохладными ночами.

Азирафель наблюдал, выискивая в Кроули намеки на узнавание, но видел только восторг от арендованной ими очаровательной виллы, удовольствие от местной еды, вина и запахов, и любовь, всегда любовь, обволакивающая Азирафеля, как теплое море, которое поднимается и опускается на галечный пляж под утесами.

Пришли бы они к такому, если бы Кроули не оказался привязан к этим повторяющимся человеческим жизням? О, не то чтобы Азирафель раньше не чувствовал глубокой привязанности Кроули к нему, этой связи, что возникла между ними за пять с половиной тысяч лет. Не что чтобы в глубине души он не понимал, насколько ему небезразличен Кроули. Не то чтобы он в глубине души он не знал, что это за чувство, и не провел годы, века, пытаясь понять, может ли существовать любовь между ангелом и демоном.

Но никогда не было места и времени, чтобы озвучить это знание, чтобы без нависшей опасности провести в компании друг друга больше пары часов. Нельзя было просто сбросить маски вынужденного сотрудничества. Сейчас, возможно, это было так же небезопасно — вмешиваться в смертную жизнь Кроули, ведь люди так хрупки, а Небеса так безжалостны. Но теперь было слишком поздно об этом думать, слишком поздно предпринимать что-либо, кроме как покрепче держаться перед лицом надвигающейся бури.

Он размышлял. Размышлял, смог бы он познать удовольствие от поцелуев Кроули, радость его объятий, животное наслаждение и неконтролируемая развязность занятий любовью. Простые вещи, которые сопровождают дни, проведенные вместе. Безмолвное понимание и неторопливое привыкание делить одну жизнь на двоих. Размышлял, что это значит для его души — что он не хочет от этого отказываться, что если бы ему был дан выбор вернуться и предотвратить то, что случилось много веков назад, он бы не знал, как поступить.

Но когда временами он смотрел на Кроули и его охватывала тоска, такая удушающая и бритвенно-острая тоска по тому, как Кроули поднимет взгляд, и его змеино-желтые глаза будут смотреть лукаво и понимающе. Что он скажет: _ангел,_ и за этим будут стоять века. Тоска по тому, чтобы услышать, как тот скажет: _Я тоже скучал._

Кроули посмотрел на него, и, если уж глаза его были слишком человеческими, в них хотя бы был намек на лукавство, и мерное свечение пяти лет, что он провел вместе с Азирафелем.

— Солнце садится, — заметил Кроули, поднимаясь с кресла, в котором он сидел, и подошел к Азирафелю, обнимая его и убирая книгу у того из рук. — Давай устроим вечерний заплыв.

— Звучит прекрасно. Только найду, в чем…

— О, тебе ничего не надо, — промурчал Кроули, с намеком целуя его в шею — достаточно, чтобы у Азирафеля перехватило дыхание. — Здесь довольно закрытый пляж.

— Ты пытаешься искусить меня на непристойности под открытым небом?

— Получается?

Его губы были прямо у уха, зубы осторожно задевали линию челюсти. Азирафель мелко задрожал и закрыл глаза, беззвучно рассмеявшись.

— Да, мой дорогой, еще как.

* * *

_Декабрь 2014_

Тадфилд в любом случае казался чудным местом, чтобы справить Рождество, но благодаря местному странному микроклимату, из-за которого в городке день за днем стояли лишь погожие зимние дни, пронизанные белым солнцем, а местность покрывала идеальная снежная шапка, Азирафелю хотелось проводить это время года именно здесь. А еще все это место было пропитано теплой, принимающей в свои объятия аурой, чувством возвращения к истоку любви. Азирафель не знал, что придает этому месту такую мощь, такую глубину, но пребывание здесь утешало его сердце, когда оно разрывалось на части, облегчало его горе, когда он ловил себя на том, что отсчитывает дни до конца света.

Коттедж совершенно преобразился, стал полностью их — начиная от сада, в который Кроули решил пересадить свои яблони, пока те не слишком разрослись, заполненного книгами кабинета с любимым потертым кожаным креслом Азирафеля, и заканчивая кухней, в которой они умудрились сжечь индейку, когда впервые пытались состряпать полноценный рождественский ужин. Ель, взятая на ближайшем рынке (и которая не выглядела такой большой в кругу собратьев, как когда они протаскивали ее в дверь) сейчас переливалась разноцветными гирляндами и золотой мишурой. К облегчению Азирафеля, Кроули не ставил ангела на ее верх. Вместо него там сверкала аккуратная серебряная звезда: ее Кроули нашел в неразобранных родительских вещах, когда разгребал дом, и решил оставить.

Стук в дверь в канун Рождества стал уже традицией. Азирафель успел как раз приготовить кружки с горячим шоколадом. Кроули вечно корчил лицо, показывая, насколько дурацкая это идея, но так или иначе открывал дверь до второго стука, и Азирафель видел, с какой лаской он улыбается возящемся на пороге детям в смешных шапках с помпонами.

— О, нет, вы вернулись, — проворчал Кроули, прислонившись к косяку с вымученной гримасой. — Ну, что, на этот раз выучили все слова из «В яслях, что в хлеву»?

— У нас тепевь есть _книги,_ — с гордостью сообщил Уэнслидейл. Азирафель заметил, что его очки стали еще круглее и больше с последней их встречи. — Потому что мы уже бовшие и вазбиваем все слова!

— Не совсем все, — пробурчал Брайан, кидая полный сомнений взгляд на свою книгу с рождественскими песнями. Та была выцветшая, потрепанная по краям, и, похоже, облита газировкой. — Моя мама не говорит мне, почему Мария — Дева, а не девушка.

Мистер Янг, который видимо вытянул в этом году короткую соломинку и вынужден был сопровождать детей, поспешно прокашлялся.

— А теперь, мальчики…

— _Эм,_ — с гримасой праведной ярости вклинилась Пеппер, которая когда-то даже Азирафеля вогнала в ступор в первом знакомстве. — _Прошу прощения?_

— Извиняюсь, да… хотел сказать, а теперь, дети, прошу, вы должны петь, а не пытаться заболтать мистера Кроули до смерти.

Азирафель подошел к порогу с подносом кружек и отставил его на столик, который Кроули (чего он никогда не признает) поставил в коридоре именно для этого. Азирафель обычно выносил детям какао после четвертого рождественского гимна, якобы давая тому остыть, но, на самом деле, в этом не было нужды — какао всегда было идеальной температуры, когда оно оказывалось в нетерпеливых детских ручках.

— Мы с нетерпением вас ждали, — ободряюще сказал Азирафель (что было правдой: да, на своем веку он слышал слышал интерпретации рождественских гимнов и получше, чем четыре писклявых голоса, которые постоянно сбивались и пели невпопад, но никогда он не получал такого удовольствия). — Что будете исполнять первым?

Трое из детей посмотрели на четвертого. Адам Янг был невысоким для своих шести лет, и его круглая мордашка и кудри едва ли добавляли ему внушительности, но почему-то все остальные ждали указаний именно от него.

— «Пока пастухи следили за своим стадом», — торжественно произнес Адам. — Но с пвавильными словами, ясно, двузья?

— Что, никакого «ловили ежа халатом»? — подмигнул Брайну Кроули. — Жаль.

Сначала они немного сфальшивили, и Азирафель был почти уверен в том, что услышал нестандартную версию гимна, хотя это скорее всего постаралась Пеппер, которая была крайне тверда в своих убеждениях относительно произношения некоторых слов и не собиралась уступать, даже если весь мир говорил иначе.

(Азирафелю всегда было сложно не смеяться над этим гимном, хотя бы потому что он знал, насколько Гавриил его _ненавидит._ Рождение Христа на самом деле произошло совсем не так, как люди рассказывали о нем в течение двух тысячелетий, и верным способом поддеть Гавриила — было ненароком уточнить о разнице между Вифлеемом и Вавилоном).

Потом они спели «В яслях, что в хлеву» — возможно немного радостней, чего того требовала нежная мелодия, потом «Бубенцы», потом «Веселый звон в вышине», с которым вышла заминка: никто толком не знал, когда прекратить распевать «Славься». Когда вмешался мистер Янг, Кроули уже трясся от сдерживаемого смеха.

Азирафель вынес какао, украшенное маленькими зефирками и мятной карамельной тросточкой в каждой кружке. Дети хором поблагодарили его и принялись довольно прихлебывать. Кроули достал бутылку виски и показал ее, пока дети не видели. Мистер Янг с благодарностью принял добавку в свою кружку.

(Он был моложе Кроули, но почему-то было странно называть его _Артуром._ Он был буквально рожден, чтобы быть мистером.)

Все было просто идеально и до боли хрупко и зыбко. Посреди всей этой простой радости, тайно наблюдая за тем, как Кроули мягко подтрунивает над детьми, как они смеются над ним и дергают его за рукава, чтобы привлечь внимание, Азирафаэль почувствовал боль — словно ледяная рука сжала его сердце.

_Уже пять лет прошло. Почему время летит так быстро?_

Он понял, что Адам, нахмурившись, наблюдает за ним, и спешно изменился в лице, стирая все, что могло на нем проступить.

— Что ты хочешь получить на Рождество? — спросил Азирафель. Отвлечь шестилетку было проще некуда.

Глаза у Адама заблестели, и он сделал глубокий вдох.

— Я _хочу,_ — начал он, — динозавра, который по-настоящему рычит, а еще лампу, которая делает звезды на потолке, а еще _лазерный меч,_ а еще _ролики,_ а еще _щенка,_ а еще…

— _Хотеть не вредно,_ Адам, — устало вздохнул мистер Янг. — Помнишь, мы говорили о _реалистичных ожиданиях…_

Адам посмотрел на отца щенячьими глаза. Он был ребенком, который не считал зазорным приукрасить реалистичные ожидания капелькой воображения.

Кроули, поймавший взгляд Азирафеля, выглядел весьма довольным собой, и Азирафель насмешливо сверкнул глазами, потому что он сомневался в покупке набора светящихся в темноте звезд, а Кроули _настаивал,_ что они будут идеальным подарком для Адама.

— Я тут вспомнил, — сказал Азирафель, отставив свою кружку, и направился к ели, стоящей в гостиной. — Что у меня для каждого из вас кое-что есть…

За всю свою жизнь, проведенную на Земле, он одарил нуждающихся бесчисленным множеством благословений, но никому он не приносил столько радости, как компании воодушевленных шестилеток подарками в Сочельник.

Возможно, это было не совсем правдой. Когда они ушли, а двери были заперты, Кроули взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал.

— Серьезно, каждый год, когда мы делаем это, ты чуть ли _не светишься,_ — тихо заметил Кроули. — Ты у нас настоящий рождественский ангел, да?

Сердце Азирафеля болезненно сжалось. Он выдавил смех, который даже для него самого звучал вымученно.

— Да какой из меня ангел.

Это сорвалось случайно и до боли уставше. Кроули перестал улыбаться; Азирафель тут же утянул его в долгий поцелуй, пока Кроули не переключился.

Снаружи пошел снег.

* * *

_Октябрь 2015_

Азирафель уже начинал думать, что зря они приехали в Рим. Ему хотелось увидеть город вновь, хотелось увидеть его вместе с Кроули, но он позабыл о бесчисленном множестве воспоминаний, связанных с этим местом. Рим как город существовал _так давно_ , по крайней мере в этой части мира, и пока Небеса и Ад особенно ожесточенно боролись за христианское влияние на его территории, Азирафель и Кроули сталкивались в Риме чаще, чем в какую-либо другую эпоху. Они ели устрицы — и не один раз (к радости Азирафеля, Кроули их все-таки распробовал); пили вино, посещали купальни, и с какой-то мрачной увлеченностью наблюдали, как когда-то великая империя разваливается по частям.

Азирафель полагал, что будет здорово прогуляться с Кроули по их старым местам, вновь познакомить его с ними, но без общих воспоминаний вдруг потускневший город походил лишь тень своего прошлого. У современного Рима было свое очарование, конечно, но Азирафель вернулся, чтобы прогуляться по костям Старого Рима, чтобы проследить вены, которые когда-то несли жизнь по всей Империи, но понял, что смотрит лишь на труп.

Кроули выглядел довольным, но Азирафелю приходилось следить за каждым своим словом и ощущать промозглую печаль, выедающую изнутри с каждым проведенным в Риме днем. Он пытался не показать этого, но в итоге поймал себя на том, что, глядя на руины и исчезающие останки, думает о том, что все города мира скоро станут такими же.

Он продумывал безумный план, возвращался к нему снова и снова, пусть и понимал, что это бесполезно. Сможет ли он забрать Кроули куда-нибудь, пока не настал конец? На Земле не будет места, где можно было бы избежать Армагеддона: да, планета выживет, но от нее останется лишь жалкая шелуха. Тогда, может у него получится спрятать Кроули в какой-нибудь глубокой тайной пещере, создать своего рода святилище, куда война между Небесами и Адом не доберется, куда захвативший власть на Земле Антихрист не подумает заглянуть?

(Но что потом? Кроули в конце концов умрет от старости. Что произойдет с его душой, если он выживет в конце времен? Захочет ли он прожить жизнь во тьме, без возможности когда-нибудь снова увидеть звезды?)

— Хэй, — Кроули мягко коснулся его руки; Азирафель виновато вынырнул из мыслей. — У тебя все в порядке?

Азирафель прикусил губу, посмотрел на вечернюю площадь, по которой гуляли люди.

— Я думал, что мне будет здесь веселее, — наконец признался он.

Кроули по-доброму прыснул.

— Я заметил.

— Прости, дорогой, я…

— Давай тогда уедем? — Кроули откинулся на спинку своего стула, поднял бокал и, несмотря на улыбку, продолжил серьезным тоном. — Просто соберем вещи и проведем остаток отдыха в другом месте.

— Я думал, тебе здесь нравится.

— Тут неплохо. Хорошее вино. Но спутник еще лучше, так что я остановлю выбор на нем.

Азирафель хотел было возразить, что так нельзя, но затем остановился. Почему нет? Почему они _не могут_ поехать, куда хотят? Почему они не могут оставить позади этих серых призраков и давно забытые ночи?

— У тебя есть что-нибудь на примете?

Кроули пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, ты у нас заядлый путешественник. Может, Венеция? В Венеции вроде красиво?

С плеч Азирафеля вдруг будто упала тяжелая ноша.

— Твоя правда. Там очень красиво.

(И в Венеции они никогда не бывали вместе. Он был там сам однажды, в шестнадцатом веке, в разгар карнавала — тоскливо мечтал о том, чтобы столкнуться с фигурой в черном в змеиной маске, в тем, кто его никак не сможет ни узнать, ни проигнорировать.)

— Тогда поехали, — Кроули осушил бокал, встал и подал руку. — Вернемся в отель и организуем наше путешествие.

Азирафелю не нужна была помощь, чтобы встать, но он все равно взял руку Кроули, и позволил ему вести себя туда, куда бы тот не выбрал.

* * *

  
_Март 2016_

Кроули нервничал, нервничал настолько, что избегал смотреть Азирафелю в глаза и постоянно терял нить разговора. Прошло столько лет с тех пор, как Кроули был таким дерганным возле него, столько, что Азирафель почти начал верить, что этого никогда больше не произойдет. Ему это не нравилось, и он бесконечно мучился вопросом, что могло вызвать подобное поведение, но не смог прийти к ответу, даже когда прокрутил в голове последние несколько недель. Кроули не снились кошмары, и они не поднимали тем, которые Азирафель старался избегать.

Он попытался ненавязчиво выяснить это у самого Кроули, но тот то ли пропустил вопрос мимо ушей, то ли нарочно проигнорировал, Азирафель не так и не понял. Он уже начал подумывать, что придется прибегнуть к отчаянным мерам — например, спросить Кроули, что случилось, когда Кроули все-таки набрался храбрости (чему способствовали несколько бокалов вина).

— Я тут думал, — ни с того, ни с сего посреди разговора о недавней выставке в галерее Тейт выдавил Кроули. — И, знаешь, это _просто мысль,_ ничего такого…

У него от нервов даже заплетался язык. Азирафель постарался не задерживать дыхание, пробежал по нему взглядом — Кроули вжался боком в кресло и решительно не сводил глаз с потолка. Азирафель постарался не гадать, _о чем думал_ Кроули. Он наконец заметил, что Азирафель не стареет? Азирафель все-таки сказал что-то недопустимо невозможное, что он начал что-то подозревать? Кроули каким-то образом нашел кипу приказов с Небес, которую Азирафель прятал в тот же миг, когда она появлялась на кухонном столе?

Кроули сделал внушительный глоток вина и посмотрел в свой бокал так, словно тот его предал, вдруг оказавшись пустым. Не впервые Азирафель пожалел, что не может просто щелкнуть пальцами и наполнить его. Сейчас он не мог даже потянуться к бутылке, чтобы не нарушить момент и спугнуть Кроули.

— Я просто думал… может, ты тоже думал об этом, знаешь, может я должен… это не то чтобы что-то значит, я просто… но знаешь, может это будет, будет… Я…

Он умолк и расстроенно простонал.

— Прошу, скажи, что ты догадался, о чем я, — наконец сказал он, бросая на Азирафеля отчаянный взгляд.

Азирафель, совершенно потерянный, покачал головой. Кроули сжал губы, и неожиданно вскочил с места и подхватил полупустую бутылку вина. Азирафель молча смотрел, как он наполнил и осушил бокал.

— Я тут все думал, — выдавил Кроули, рассматривая ковер, словно собирался досконально запомнить его расцветку. — Что ты скажешь. Насчет. Свадьбы?

Боже, Азирафель хотел бы иметь больший самоконтроль, не дать шоку отразиться на своем лице, ведь после лет, проведенных вместе, Кроули с легкостью понимал его. Кроули хватило одного взгляда, чтобы вздрогнуть, выбраться из кресла и, едва не проливая по дороге вино, срочно увеличить между ними расстояние, притворяясь, что его вдруг заинтересовали растения на подоконнике.

— Так, ладно, значит — нет, все в порядке, как я и сказал, я просто думал, ничего страшного, правда…

— Кроули…

— Ох, секунду, кажется, мне звонят…

Кроули скрылся в кухне. Азирафель сидел недвижимо, пока не смог снова вздохнуть и выбраться из вихря, захватившего его разум. Он думал о свадьбе.

Он думал: это ведь богохульство, ангел и человек — который был демоном! — и вот так просят Господа свести их навечно.

(Еще большее богохульство — а разве они уже не провели вечность вместе? Разве Богу не известно все, разве она не знает все, не предвидела все?)

Он думал: это будет несправедливо, ведь Кроули не знает правды, ведь я принесу земные клятвы, которые на меня даже не распространяются.

(Но разве это будет более несправедливо, чем то, что он уже живет с Кроули? Чем то, что он притворяется человеком и скрывает от Кроули его собственные прошлые жизни?)

Он думал: будет бесчестно обещать провести с ним жизнь, когда им осталось всего три года.

(Более бесчестно, чем лгать ему каждый день, чем скрывать от него неопровержимо наступающий Апокалипсис?)

Он думал: это подвергнет его опасности.

(Еще большей, чем в которой Кроули сейчас находится, когда Гавриил может нагрянуть в любой момент? Большей, чем он встретит, когда небеса почернеют и моря закипят?)

Он думал: я не могу.

(Почему?)

Это то, что делают люди. Не демоны. И не ангелы. Для них это не сработает.

(Вот только разве кто-нибудь из них пробовал?)

Брак был человеческой причудой, в конце-то концов. О, люди могли просить Всевышнюю благословить их союзы, но у них была сотня иных способов просить божественной милости. Кто знает, что Всевышняя на самом деле думает о любой паре (и даже больше) людей, которые связывают свои жизни вместе? Некоторые из них вообще не привлекали к этому Бога. Некоторые просто верили, что какой бы ни была дорога впереди, они встретят ее рука об руку

(Люди были так умны. Так умны, так креативны, так сострадательны, когда сами того хотели. Тянутся друг к другу, снова и снова, даже если это их губит. Тянутся, держатся друг за друга. Ради любого отрезка вечности, который им отведен.)

_Я бы женился на тебе. Если бы мужчинам было разрешено._

Азирафель поднялся и пошел на кухню. Кроули стоял у стола, потягивая стакан воды с мрачной решимостью человека, который намеревался вскоре хорошенько набраться, и сейчас делал все возможное, чтобы смягчить неизбежное похмелье. Телефон лежал у него в заднем кармане. Азирафель был совершенно уверен, что там он и оставался.

— Я не сказал «нет».

Кроули замер, так сильно сжимая стакан, что костяшки на руке побелели.

— Но ты не думал об этом, — тихо проговорил он. Запустил руки в волосы; непослушная копна рассыпалась по плечам. — Правда ведь?

Азирафель пересек комнату, аккуратно забрал стакан из руки Кроули, и переплел с ним пальцы. Свободной рукой пригладил взъерошенные волосы.

— Нет, — признал он, — но ты же знаешь, что я… не всегда успеваю за тобой, милый.

Кроули смешливо фыркнул.

— Да все равно, — ответил он, прижимая Азирафеля к себе. Говорил он уже с каким-то облегчением. — Я же сказал, что просто думал. Не спрашивал. Просто… предложил тему для разговора.

Азирафель подумал, что у него ни разу не перехватывало дыхание от глубины любви и терпения, что испытывал к нему Кроули, от знания, что каким бы доходягой он ни был — Кроули всегда готов был его ждать.

— Кроули.

— Да?

— Спроси меня.

Прерывистый вздох, и руки Кроули вжались ему в спину.

— Станешь моим мужем?

— Да, — прошептал Азирафель. А затем то ли усмехнулся, то ли всхлипнул. — Но обойдемся без церкви.

* * *

_Апрель 2017_

Кроули заметил это не сразу, что было вполне понятно: день свадьбы сопровождался на удивление загруженным графиком, ведь столькому надо было уделить внимание. Он заметил, что что-то не так, когда они улучили момент во время приема в их саду, и нахмурился, разглядывая руки Азирафеля.

— Где твое кольцо?

Азирафель поднял левую руку, на которой в полуденном солнце блеснул золотой ободок. Лицо Кроули на мгновение смягчилось, глаза растроганно увлажнились, а затем он коснулся мизинца на правой руке Азирафеля.

— Не это.

Азирафель посмотрел на палец, где он долго проносил кольцо с печаткой. Он носил его с самого Начала, с того момента, как прибыл на Землю. Оно не было дано ему, как меч, не было отписано, как тело. Никто не заставлял носить его в знак верности Небесам. Азирафель сам выбрал его, выбрал его вес и блеск, выбрал знак своей стороны, носил его как клятву верности. Он никогда не снимал его, никогда, вплоть до сегодняшнего утра.

— Это… то, что я хочу оставить в прошлом, — сказал он, переплетая пальцы с Кроули и глядя на него, такого чуть раскрасневшегося, чуть ошеломленного, чуть влюбленного по уши. — Сегодня для этого оказался прекрасный момент.

— Ты уверен? Ты носил его, сколько я тебя знаю. Ты ведь в курсе, что можно носить больше одного кольца, да?

Подтрунивание, смех, нотка тревоги, желание убедиться, что Азирафель не делает какую-то ненужную жертву. Азирафель поцеловал его, отчасти, чтобы заткнуть, но больше, потому что хотел его поцеловать.

Позже, когда солнце закатилось за горизонт (но вечер оставался чудесным образом теплым и приятным для темпераментного апреля), были танцы, в которых Азирафель участвовал по необходимому минимуму и сбежал оттуда со скоростью ветра. Кроули не обладал таким же достоинством, и он сам собирал плейлист, так что Азирафель смирился с тем, чтобы тихо посидеть в одиночку впервые за день. Он был не против. Ночь стояла прекрасная, люди здесь были добры и рады за них, и он почти мог притвориться, что он действительно человек, и что впереди ждали десятки лет счастливой жизни.

Под локтем зашуршало, а за столом возникла кудрявая копна — на соседнее место забрался Адам Янг.

— Поздновато для тебя, да? — улыбнулся Азирафель.

— Сегодня же праздник, — с ухмылкой ответил Адам. И тут же посерьезнел. — Почему вы грустите?

Азирафель подавился воздухом, быстро огляделся.

— Я не грущу. Почему ты так решил?

— Вы всегда грустный, — прямо сказал Адам. — Даже когда вы счастливы, то равно немного грустный. Я думал, сегодня будет по-другому, но нет.

Азирафель не дыша смотрел на Адама. Восемь лет, вся эта жеребячья грация, которая появляется, когда носишься по лесам и полям, и неуемный ум, который заставляет читать, воображать и задавать вопросы.

— Я не могу это объяснить, — наконец сказал Азирафель. — Если бы я мог на это повлиять, я бы так и сделал, но так как я не могу…

Он поискал глазами Кроули, нашел его в круге танцующих, которые размахивали руками и виляли бедрами. Азирафель невольно улыбнулся и почувствовал, как в груди у него защемило от горя. Адам был слишком проницательным для ребенка своего возраста.

И по неведомому импульсу:

— Адам, я могу кое-что спросить?

Адам пожал плечами.

— Ну да.

— _Он_ счастлив?

Он снова посмотрел на Кроули, увидел, что тот оглядывается. Их взгляды встретились, и Кроули улыбнулся так, словно в мире не было никого, кроме них.

— Да, — сказал Адам. — Счастлив.

— Тогда этого достаточно, — ответил Азирафель, когда Кроули направился к нему. — Этого для меня достаточно.

* * *

_Сентябрь 2018_

Это был незначительный несчастный случай. Могло быть намного хуже. Азирафель знал, насколько хуже, потому что именно он сделал так, чтобы этого не случилось, и теперь, даже много часов спустя, его сердце никак не могло вернуться в привычный ритм.

— Я в норме, — повторил Кроули в сотый раз.

Это была правда. Ничего не было сломано, лишь пара царапин и ссадин, да растянутое запястье. Если бы он свалился с мотоцикла дюжиной других способов, если бы тот безрассудный мудак на Приусе не свернул достаточно далеко после того, как подрезал его, если бы у фургона, двигавшегося в противоположном направлении, были чуть менее эффективные тормоза или у его водителя были худшие рефлексы…

Если бы это случилось не перед книжным магазином, когда Азирафель выглянул в окно…

— Азирафель, — вздохнул Кроули и, поморщившись, встал со стула. — Ты забыл кипяток.

Азирафель понял, что — да, он смотрит на совершенно сухой пакетик чая в своей чашке. Он не заметил, когда чайник закипел, но пара над ним уже не было.

— Прости, я…

Кроули обнял его со спины, положил подбородок на плечо.

— Думал, я насмерть разобьюсь, — тихо спросил Кроули. — Так?

Азирафель прикрыл глаза и кивнул. Кроули теперь редко ездил на мотоцикле, предпочитая Бентли, которая не перешла ему разве что по документам. Он даже потратился, чтобы установить в нее музыкальный плеер, не нарушая целостность винтажной панели. Кроули каким-то образом с помощью телефона заставлял его играть все, что он захочет. Он сделал для Азирафеля плейлисты и даже их названия «Старая музыка», «Очень старая музыка» и «Музыка настолько старая, что ее даже нет в Айтюнс» вызывали у него улыбку.

Кроули редко брал мотоцикл, но это было быстрое поручение, он не хотел лишний раз заморачиваться с парковкой…

Все могло бы кончиться в мгновение ока.

Азирафель не понял, что плачет, пока Кроули не сказал ему об этом, не повернул к себе и не прижал, ласково поглаживая рукой по спине, как будто это Азирафель тут пострадал.

— Все хорошо. Со мной все хорошо. И если я еще встречу этого придурка с заказным номерным знаком на нашей улице…

— О, не волнуйся, он уже осознал свой поступок, — пробормотал Азирафель с мрачной решимостью. — Уверен, он никогда не будет превышать лимит скорости. И начнет кампанию за улучшение мер безопасности на дорогах.

Кроули коротко рассмеялся ему в макушку. Его тоже трясло, но он отогнал это чувство, как это делают люди, эту близость со смертью, этот холодный шепот в затылке. Азирафель пожалел, что не может этого сделать.

Жаль, что он не может перестать представлять себе, что могло бы произойти — в том, другом варианте событий — если бы он не обратил внимания…

Он задрожал. Кроули стиснул его крепче.

— Я рад, что ты не теряешь веру в людей, — сказал он. — Лично я считаю, что люди не меняются.

Обычно люди и не менялись, к несчастью. Но зато менялись, когда в следующие недели обнаруживали, что их преследуют мысли о гневе ангелов и Суде Божьем. Может быть, это было мелочно. Возможно, это такое поведение не пристало ангелу. Но кто знает? Возможно, Азирафель спас этого человека от жизни, полной грязных мелких эгоистичных грехов и неосознанных шагов навстречу тьме.

Хотя о какой жизни можно здесь говорить. Осталось меньше года. Имело бы это значение, если бы Кроули погиб сегодня? У них и так осталось слишком мало времени.

Конечно, имело бы. Слезы стало невозможно сглатывать и Азирафель всхлипывал Кроули в плечо.

— Ну-ну, — теперь в голосе Кроули было слышно беспокойство, даже тревога. — Перестань. Все хорошо. Азирафель. Ничего не случилось. Ты не должен переживать за то, что не произошло.

Конечно, он не мог объяснить. Не мог объяснить, что не то, что не произошло разрывает и мучает его сейчас в тишине их кухни, в объятиях друг друга, как и много раз до этого. Не мог объяснить, что это из-за непримиримости того, что _обязательно_ случится, из-за неумолимо приближающегося конца, из-за агонии ожидания — беспомощной, как замерший олень в свете фар.

Должно же быть что-то. Что-то, о чем он не думал. Что-то еще, что он мог бы попытаться сделать…

Он выровнял сбившееся дыхание, вытер слезы.

— Полагаю, ты прав, — хрипло сказал он. — Но да, я считаю, что тебе стоит избавиться от мотоцикла.

Кроули рассмеялся — с дрожью, и поцеловал его в висок.

— Я никогда больше не буду жаловаться на парковку.

* * *

_Август 2019_

Этого было недостаточно. Этого не могло быть достаточно. У него не было даже достаточно _времени_. На протяжении месяцев Азирафель дожидался, когда Кроули уснет, затем спускался вниз в книжный, доставал свои записи и книги, и проводил часы, зарывшись в них в поисках какой-нибудь зацепки, которую он мог упустить, какой-нибудь намек на причину перерождений Кроули.

Он изучал труды про Апокалипсис, перечитывал Откровение, пытался разгадать пророчества. Он даже пользовался интернетом, ведь Кроули его научил, пусть найденная информация оказалась не более чем мусором, У него не было даже достаточно времени, в которых перемешались факты и вымысел. Он заказывал еще труды, всю ночь читал их, и, как только за ставнями начинал заниматься рассвет, поспешно прятал их с глаз долой.

Этого было недостаточно.

Но ведь должно было быть что-то. Всегда _есть_. Как Всевышняя могла поступить так, просто избавиться от мира, полного жизни и потенциала, уничтожить столько жизни, столько любви? А как же дети? Как насчет китов? Как же Кроули, которого так жестоко оторвали от того, чем он должен быть (даже не единожды, а дважды — почему он вообще Пал?), впутали в ребус, который даже Азирафелю было не под силу решить?

Молитва ангела отличается от человеческой. Нет никакого заблуждения, что ты говоришь напрямую с Богом; лишь субординация, четкая иерархия. Когда Азирафель молился, он опускался на колени перед своим кругом, зажигал свечи; это было все равно что набрать номер и ждать, когда на том конце провода снимут трубку.

Или так было до сего момента. Теперь он молился так, как никогда раньше, слишком по-человечески. Иногда молча, иногда вслух. Иногда гневно, иногда умоляя, иногда плача.

_Почему? Почему? Почему?_

Он понимал, к чему могут привести его эти вопросы. Но теперь ему было плевать. Падение не страшнее потери Кроули, не страшнее потери всего. И если Падение — это наказание за желание получить какое-то сострадание, какие-то _ответы…_ возможно, Люцифер все это время был прав.

(Он так и не Пал. Он был почти зол из-за этого. Но больше напуган, и этот ужас внутри — глубокий и ползучий — крепчал с каждым часом.)

Однажды он заработался. Конец времен витал поблизости, Азирафелю пришлось поторопиться, чтобы успеть спрятать книги и поставить книжный шкаф на место, когда он услышал, что Кроули наверху уже встал. Он поспешил обратно на кухню и попытался сделать вид, что решил с утра найти какую-то конкретную книгу, но Кроули поймал его за руки, останавливая его поспешные объяснения.

— Я за тебя переживаю, — сказал Кроули, глядя ему в глаза и поглаживая руки. — Ты ведь скажешь мне, если что-то не так, правда?

— Все нормально, — ответил Азирафель, и ложь встала поперек горла, придушивая его. Каждая секунда теперь была чистой болью и ужасом, ожиданием топора палача. — Я просто…

Кроули смотрел и не верил ему, но все также сжимал его в руках, притискивая близко-близко и слишком долго, чтобы притвориться, что это обычное утреннее объятие.

— Мне надо по делам, — сказал Азирафель, быстро соображая на ходу. — Так что все утро меня не будет.

— В воскресенье? — они всегда проводили воскресенья вместе. — Хочешь, пойду с тобой?

— Нет, не сегодня.

— Хорошо, — Кроули поцеловал его в щеку, в уголок рта, коротко в губы. — Увидимся за обедом.

Азирафель уходил так быстро, как мог, не тревожа Кроули. На метро добрался до особняка Даулингов, изменил реальность вокруг себя, чтобы проскользнуть мимо охраны и демона-телохранителя, и найти ребенка, который меньше, чем через неделю уничтожит мир.

Варлок Даулинг, которому исполнялось одиннадцать через три дня, залипал в телефоне в какой-то игре. Лицо у него было хмурое, и такое оно у него было довольно часто, и с проблесками понимания, что мир намного сложнее, чем он думал. Игрушки, которые он любил, были убраны — или кем-то забраны? — и его комната была завалена нетронутыми книгами и сложным конструкторами, в которых тут же теряются мелкие детали, стоит их открыть. От него хотели, чтобы он рос умным, чтобы использовал свой мозг. А Варлок просто хотел друзей, которым бы нравился он, а не деньги его отца.

 _Пожалуйста, не делай этого._ Вот что пришел сказать Азирафель. _Конечно, ты уже знаешь — кто ты есть. Конечно, ты чувствуешь, что оно грядет. Пожалуйста, не делай этого, не разрушай. Разве ты не хочешь узнать, что будет дальше?_

Но Варлок лишь кисло смотрел в свой телефон, а в его голове крутились чувства бунтующего почти подростка, который чувствовал себя преданным людьми, которым он верил, но он не мог облечь свои чувства в слова и потому терялся в апатии. Узнать, что будет дальше? Что может быть настолько интересным, чтобы об этом волноваться?

Азирафель ушел, не явив себя, настолько разбитый, что едва переставлял ноги, настолько в ужасе, что едва дышал. В Варлоке Даулинге не было ничего адского, но это было еще хуже: он был человеком, по крайней мере — считал себя таковым, со всеми недостатками и ошибками присущими человеку, со всеми недобрыми порывами и отчаянными желаниями. Была ли в нем благодать? Возможно, но Азирафель больше не верил, что он может уравновесить чашу весов, на которой уже шесть тысяч лет вращается мир со всеми детьми Евы.

Тяжелые ноги сами понесли его домой. Он отпер дверь и шагнул внутрь, страстно желая забыться и зная, что на этот раз он не сможет убежать от собственных мыслей.

Азирафель застыл.

Навесной книжный шкаф, который служил дверью в тайную комнату, был распахнут настежь, книги пророчеств валялись на полу. Причина была очевидна: Кроули стоял посреди, спиной к Азирафелю, и смотрел на то, что было внутри.

Невыносимый звон оглушил Азирафеля, холод и жар окатили его единовременно, он почувствовал, что падает.

— Кроули…

Кроули дернулся, порывисто обернулся. Он был бледным, как мел, и глядел широкими глазами. Что-то похожее на ужас читалось в сгорбленных плечах, что-то похожее на страх в том, как он смотрел на Азирафеля.

— Что… Что это такое? — отрывисто выдохнул он, рукой указывая на комнату за ним. — Азирафель, что это за чертовщина?

Можно стереть воспоминания, вдруг подумал Азирафель, проникнуть Кроули в голову и забрать все, что он увидел за дверью. Он мог бы отнести его наверх и притвориться, что ничего не произошло, стереть это дикое неверие в его глазах.

Он мог бы… мог бы.

В конце концов, он ничего не смог сделать. Он ничего не смог. И никогда не мог. Он следовал все по тому же пути к погибели. Он поддался эгоистичным желаниям, он боролся, как муха, увязшая в смоле, как ангел, который осмелился задать вопрос. Так или иначе, все было кончено. Он потеряет все — будь то сейчас или через неделю. Он потеряет Кроули, как уже много раз до этого, и он все это время знал, что так и будет. Он потеряет все. _Все._

Мир выцвел, звон в ушах обратился ревом, конец времен прибывал раньше назначенного…

— Азирафель, — теплые руки на плечах, затем на спине. Голос Кроули был полон недоумения и рвущихся наружу вопросов, но его руки все такие же нежные — притянули к себе. — Дыши, солнце, все хорошо, все хорошо…

Он очень редко использовал ласковые обращения, в то время как Азирафель одаривал ими с легкостью ( _моя дорогой, мой любимый_ ). Почему Кроули утешает его? Почему Кроули все еще с ним, все еще крепко держит его, когда их осыпают осколки лжи и предательства?

В отсутствие ответов он сделал то, что сказал Кроули: дышал. Вдыхал его запах. Чувствовал напряжение, пронзающее его, как проволока, но также и это терпение, эту бесконечную готовность ждать, этот бьющий источник любви и доверия.

— Прости меня, — прошептал Азирафель сломанным голосом. За плечами Кроули он смотрел на обнаженные в свете дня секреты. — Я…

— Просто расскажи мне, — попросил Кроули, отчаянно дрожа. — Умоляю. Расскажи, что происходит. Почему тут… _откуда_ у тебя… что все это значит…

Азирафель еще пару секунд крепко держал его, затем мягко отстранил. Одной мыслью закрыл дверь магазина и опустил жалюзи на окнах. Затем сделал глубокий вдох и раскрыл крылья. Они осветили затемненное помещение, сотворенные из божественности, настолько наполненные истиной о том, кем он был, что не требовалось никаких слов.

Кроули отпрянул, пораженный, раскрыл рот. Азирафель постарался не вздрогнуть от его шока, продолжил стоять недвижимо и тихо, позволяя ему смотреть, позволяя ему осознать. Он смотрел в пол, не в силах вынести страх или же благоговение в лице Кроули — трепет взамен привязанности и чувства родства.

Повисла долгая пауза.

— А… а они должны так выглядеть?

Азирафель моргнул, поднял голову. Кроули, чуть нахмурившись, изучал его крылья.

— Как так?

— Так неряшливо? Перья все...

Мир раскололся под ногами Азирафеля, а затем, содрогнувшись — пересобрался.

— _Неряшливо?_ — переспросил он, срываясь на высокую ноту. — Я показал тебе свои _крылья,_ и это первое, что ты можешь сказать?

Кроули смущенно пожал плечами, пожирая глазами пространство над плечами Азирафеля, и лишь уголком рта улыбаясь лукаво.

— Не знаю, ты, ну, вообще их причесываешь? Для крыльев вообще бывают расчески? Я просто думал… не то чтобы я часто думаю об ангелах, но… мне казалось, что крылья должны быть гладкими и блестящими…

— Только потому что _некоторые_ не проводят часы, _занимаясь_ крыльями…

Кроули перехватил его взгляд. Дрогнувшие губы растянулись в улыбке. И Азирафель почувствовал, что, пусть Кроули только что открылась вся правда вселенной, на самом деле это _он сам_ наконец-таки разгадал свою истинную сущность. Азирафель сглотнул, шагнул вперед. Кроули поймал его, обхватил лицо ладонями и поцеловал, и Азирафель содрогнулся, не пытаясь даже сдержать слезы, катящиеся по щекам.

— Ладно, — сказал Кроули, прижимаясь лбом. — У меня есть вопросы. Много вопросов.

Азирафель сбивчиво рассмеялся.

— Конечно, у тебя есть вопросы, — прошептал он. — Как и всегда. Я не уверен, что у меня есть на них ответы. Но я постараюсь ответить.

* * *

_Не принесут ветра земли_

_Сей аромат, как в грезах._

_Ведь тот, кого страшат шипы,_

_Не заполучит розы._

«Узкий путь», Анна Бронте

пер. [Key Likedra](https://vk.com/key.likedra)


End file.
